


Gimme attention, please!

by Bisexuallama



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Bad Humor, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexuallama/pseuds/Bisexuallama
Summary: Cordelia is reading a book but Misty wants attention!!
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Gimme attention, please!

"Pay attention to me" Misty whined, sticking out her lower lip. 

Sitting in the corner of their comfortable sofa, her girlfriend, Cordelia, briefly looked up at her before refocusing on the new chapter she was reading. "After I finish this book, I'll give you all of the attention you desire" She promised as she silently began to read a sentence. 

The wild blonde stood up from the armchair across from the other woman. Holding the hem of her oversized band tee with both hands, Misty flopped down beside her girlfriend. She sat close and criss-crossed next to Cordelia as her forehead gently fell onto her bare shoulder. "How many chapters ya got left?" She muttered as she lazily wrapped her arms around the other blonde's left arm. 

Cordelia quickly flipped through the chapters of the book until she reached the last one. "Twenty-nine" She answered to which the woman beside her groaned. "I know, sweetheart, but I have to finish this book today before I lose interest again" The older blonde explained before giving her girlfriend a sympathetic smile and going back to reading the book in her hands for the third time that day. 

Misty let out a soft sigh, knowing that any attempt to distract Cordelia would be useless. So, she decided to make the best of the situation. "Can I at least lie in your lap?" 

Cordelia nodded and rearranged her kneeling sitting position by throwing her legs over the edge of the sofa. Misty moved aside in order to properly lay her head in her girlfriend's lap. She let out a sigh of relief when the side of her face made contact with the smooth silk of Cordelia's nightgown. When the older blonde's arm wrapped itself around her waist in a protective manner, Misty intertwined their fingers together. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Cordelia began to hear soft snoring coming from the woman lying in her lap. She looked down and saw that Misty's lips were slightly parted as she slept. There was no doubt that she was drooling. Also, her grip on Cordelia's fingers seemed to have loosened a bit. 

'Fuck it'

Cordelia abandoned the most uninteresting book she has ever read by putting it on the hall table behind the sofa. She used her now free hand to lightly scratch her girlfriend's scalp. That was something that she once did by accident, but she soon discovered that Misty seemed to enjoy it.

Misty let out a low hum against Cordelia's thigh, the small vibrations alerting her that the wild blonde had woken up. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and her eyes landed on the framed clock on the coffee table. With little to no effort, she went from lying on her side to lying on her back so she could look at her beautiful Delia. 

"Hello" Cordelia greeted with a smile. 

"Hi" Misty smiled back. She sat up straight before wiping her damp right cheek with the back of her hand. She turned around to look at the other woman. "Was I droolin on ya?" 

"If you were, I didn't notice" Cordelia answered as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck from behind. 

"Hmm. Did ya finish your book?" 

"Yeah" 

"And?" 

Cordelia nuzzled into the crook of Misty's neck. "It would have been nicer to pay attention to you" She said. "Nothing about it made much sense. Overall, it was just boring" 

Misty tucked her arms underneath her girlfriend's thighs and when she was sure that she had a secure hold onto them, she stood up. Cordelia yelped as she tightened her arms and her legs around her surprisingly strong girlfriend. 

"Holy shit" She whispered. 

"Wanna go upstairs and do something that's the complete opposite of boring?" Misty asked while looking at the older blonde over her shoulder. 

"Lead the way" Cordelia said with a forward motion of her hand. She laughed wholeheartedly when Misty began to literally run towards the staircase. "Shit. I forgot to turn off the lights" The blonde cursed aloud. Without so much as saying a word, Misty turned around and ran back to the living room so her girlfriend could turn off the lights. 

She spun around a couple of times just so she could hear Cordelia's angelic laugh. Later that night, those laughs turned into the most sinful and beautiful moans Misty had ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more fluff or happy stuff about this pair. 
> 
> This is shorter than I wanted it to be but I had to finish something before school starts so..
> 
> Comments and criticism is appreciated! 
> 
> Tumblr: biwolfz  
> Instagram: hermionestacos


End file.
